


Au paradis d'amour. （我們將永遠相愛 ABO）

by Baaaay



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaaay/pseuds/Baaaay
Summary: 如何將玫瑰花瓣浸潤在至純的酒漿中？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 班萨米扎 萨莫 注意避雷

**源**

莫扎特第一次發情時是在施拉滕巴赫大主教過世後不久，那時他的父親還在專心於為兒子爭取一個名利雙收的職位，根本無暇顧及莫扎特身體的細微變化。

最先發現莫扎特分化的是南奈爾，在那個尋常的和之前過去的將近六千個清晨幾乎完全相同的早上，她同往常一樣快活的哼著小調打算去喚醒賴床的弟弟，但是她的快活沒有因為見到弟弟笼罩在阳光里像是不經意間跌落凡塵的小天使一般而增添幾分，反而被沃爾夫岡噙滿淚水的眸子和帶著哽咽的呼喚狠狠打碎。南奈爾穿著母親先前為她準備好的攀著淺粉色薔薇的裙子，透過窗欞的清風中飄起的絲帶和裙擺邊縫著的淺粉色蕾絲讓她看起來像是漂亮的彩蛺蝶一般，只是蛺蝶目的地並不是花叢中的哪朵玫瑰，反而撲著翅膀過分慌亂的飛向被隆起的被子包裹住幾乎哭成淚人的弟弟。她將看起來像是被拋棄的小犬一樣無措的莫扎特摟在懷裡，那雙在黑白琴鍵上躍動的雙手輕撫著面前沾滿淚水卻有些燙手的臉頰、用柔軟的雙唇親吻不斷湧出淚珠的眼眸。

已經度過分化期的南奈爾恰好被分到了Beta，她慶幸於命运的安排而一如既往地生活著，似乎也正是這個原因，讓身為Alpha的列奧波爾德並沒有過度關注兒子的分化情況。‘沃爾夫岡總不會被分化成一個Omega。’他對這個想法無比堅定。

但似乎列奧波爾德的想法未能受到神祇的眷顧。

應證列奧波爾德所堅持的理念被推翻始於衝進南奈爾鼻腔中的一股濃郁的玫瑰花香味，特殊的味道和更廣闊的知識面讓身為Beta的姐姐幾乎是立刻明白了惹哭自己弟弟的元兇究竟是什麼，她潛意識中順從著父親的思維，理所當然的認為小沃菲分化成了Alpha，但在她從嗚咽中費力的分辨出懷裡顫抖著聲音貓哭一樣的小孩到底在講什麼時，她覺得頭腦裡亂極了，上天似乎又對他們本就處境艱難的家庭開了一個看起來無傷大雅卻又足以致命的玩笑。

而對於莫扎特來說，他怕極了，在此之前他從來不曾知曉自己那顆心臟被恐懼狠狠的攥著究竟是什麼滋味。近幾日的疲懶、嗜睡和旺盛的食慾已經讓他苦惱不已，而當清晨第一縷撒下來的陽光和著鳥雀的美妙啼鳴將他喚醒的時候，即使頭腦昏昏沉沉但身下被浸濕的床單還是讓他猛地滯住動作。他花了好幾分鐘確定那些液體不是像未斷奶的孩子一般失控而產生的排洩物，而是來自於他的腸道…即使他對分化的了解並不具體，但是也可以無比確定，他被分化成了一個Omega。

莫扎特在姐姐溫暖的懷抱裡依偎著，卻在心底感受到非同一般的絕望，仿佛它將頭腦中的音符盡數吞噬，空白的大腦只是徒勞的迴旋著一小段前一夜曾演奏過的小夜曲。

【沒有任何一個Omega能擔任要職，無論他多麼出色，即使他是音樂神童、即使他的雙手被繆斯吻過。】

列奧波爾德在歸家後被突如其來的消息震得甚至拿不穩手裡的樂譜，他陰沉著臉在家裡不安地踱步，趁消息還未傳遍薩爾茨堡，必須先將發情期的沃爾夫岡和他那濃郁的信息素味道隱藏起來。畢竟這個可怕的消息不但會讓小莫扎特徹底失去擔任要職的機會，甚至還會因為獨特的信息素和過人的音樂才能被貴族盯上，淪為一輩子在金絲籠裡泣血啼鳴的夜鶯。亦或更糟——他會成為任人玩弄的性玩具。

小莫扎特啞著嗓子小聲啜泣著，拼命地忍住那軟弱的嗚咽，他不願聽著家人為他的遭遇一聲聲歎息，他悄悄溜出那壓的他喘不過氣的房間，在茫然中任由無力感推著他虛浮著腳步獨自走向琴房。當南奈爾循著琴聲找到那個孤獨又單薄的小身影時，沃爾夫岡正坐在琴凳上，修好指甲的十指輕輕搭上黑白琴鍵，低垂眸子沉浸在音樂的世界裡。

南奈爾不知道要怎麼把這個能擊碎幼弟一切的決定告訴他，但她也知道，在這個家裡能將這句話的傷害降到最低的人也是她。

“Papa決定讓你先去朋友家度過發情期……”

她在看到弟弟那雙泛紅哭腫的眼睛望向她時，仿佛聽到了沃爾夫岡心底什麼東西破碎的聲音。

沃爾夫岡早就料到這樣的安排，他並不覺得意外，從那個清晨開始，對未來的茫然無措已然成了此時的主旋律。他按照父親的要求吃下抑制劑，貼身放好裝白色藥片的小包，趁著夜色乘马车同母親去郊區的朋友家度過了平乏至極的幾天。

待小莫扎特重新歸家後，他們一家唯一做的事情只是對外宣稱小天才音樂家被分化成了Beta，這消息讓那些一直垂涎於趁機獲得一隻有漂亮羽毛的小夜鶯的貴族們失望不已，但他們也同時機敏的發現在消息傳開的一段時間裡，沃爾夫岡像是消失一般淡出人們的視線，卻又在議論將鋒芒轉向他的真實性別時神氣活現的出現。不少貴族在宴會時旁敲側擊的詢問，尤其是列奧波爾德對此事簡單回應後就閉口不談的態度，更像是丟入湖泊的石子一般引得層層漣漪。

輿論將他們推上風口浪尖，茶餘飯後總要扯上幾句有關莫扎特一家的消息，而另一邊科洛雷多樂得以此為藉口再三推辭著為小莫扎特任命新的職務。即使父親終日憂心忡忡，小莫扎特卻在短暫的沉鬱後重新開朗起來，他可沒有那麼為自己的未來擔憂，畢竟流淌在血液中的音符沒有因為那该死的分化而改變分毫，他一如既往的用鋼琴盡情地演奏著那些不能唱出的美好樂章。

——————————————————————————————————————

 

**Chapter one**

時間過得飛快，就像從耳邊淌過的音樂一般，猛然回首時指尖已經無法觸碰到它的尾巴。

那個站在母親身邊提著琴匣、雙眼紅腫的少年已經在人世間飽嘗背叛與羞辱後成長，他失去了至親、失去了機遇、失去了曾經擁有的一切。但沒有什麼能磨滅他眼眸中的星光、消減他頭腦中美妙的旋律、阻擋對他殷切獻吻的神祇，他的自由意志催促著他不要停下腳步。

向前吧，莫扎特，向著自由，為了音樂，去維也納吧……

《費加羅的婚禮》紅極一時，約瑟夫二世毫不吝嗇的賞識更讓莫扎特在短時间内成了美泉宮炙手可熱的紅人。而在眾多的共事樂師中，對莫扎特影響最大也最值得一提的人便是樂師長薩列裡，用小天才的話來說，‘他有夜鶯一樣的漂亮嗓子，對樂器的精通也讓人眼前一亮，還有那些豐富的經驗也足以讓人歎服，只是固守陳規太過無趣，他甚至不知道晚上仰視星空的美妙之處’。

但除了這些，最讓莫扎特感興趣的是薩列裡那副酷似自己父親的面容，他的好奇強烈到以至於常常去薩列裡的排練現場假模假樣的觀摩。

而在莫扎特沉醉於抱怨無趣時，樂師長也早已受夠了這個不懂禮教的小瘋子的種種惡劣行徑，當著眾多樂師的面批評某位倒霉鬼“拙劣”的演奏技巧，以至於讓整場排練被迫擱置；目中無人的忽略掉前來指導的薩列裡獨自沉浸在音樂之中的事情也不是鮮少發生的。但小天才手中那些堪稱天籟的樂譜總讓他生硬的指責望而卻步，仿佛那些染滿發光音符的樂譜有讓人難以捉摸的魔力，能與薩列裡頭腦中那些足以讓他對莫扎特深惡痛絕的片段抵消的無影無蹤，只留下幾片滿溢香氣的天鵝絨一般的酒紅色玫瑰花瓣。

莫扎特喜歡在排練結束後沿著多瑙河畔披著星光漫步，當然目的地並不是那寒酸的出租屋，他往往信步踏進酒館、在眾人的歡呼聲中把杯中瓊漿一飲而盡，在酒精的浸潤、甜言蜜語的裹挾中，他仿佛能飄飄然飛上夜空，去觸摸、親吻那些像是銀屑一般的閃耀明星。再加上賭桌上那些仿佛有致命的誘惑的製作粗糙卻被磨得棱角光滑的骰子，在酒精的籠絡下更讓玩心大發的小星星如扎根於此似的難以再移動步伐。

酒館的光纖算不上明亮，觥籌交錯後也不乏爛醉如泥的人。畢竟無論身份高貴或是低微，每個人在酒精面前都會軟下膝彎，臣服的跪倒在誘人又清冽的瓊漿中，任由其纏繞理智。但即使這麼說，酒館這樣如此充滿市井氣息的小地方，能碰到貴族是鮮少發生的事情，所以狼狽的莫扎特在辨別出來救他脫困的人是誰之後吃驚程度不亞於某天他發覺自己失去對音符的掌控能力。

事實上將小星星捲進去的騷亂發生的算不上突然。

玩疯了的小天才全然忘記這幾日正逼近發情期，又恰好因為長期服用抑製劑導致發情期混亂，這件事算是被他徹底的丟在記憶深處，再加上幾杯烈酒下肚後由胃部蔓延開的燥熱更是讓他察覺不出身體發生的細微的變化。在幾方巧合下莫扎特就這麼渾然不知的帶著滿身的玫瑰香氣在就酒館裡盡情的嬉鬧著，直到幾個散發著威脅氣息的人逐漸湊近，那些粗俗的混話嚇的他酒也醒了一些才幡然醒悟一般的急急火火吞下隨身攜帶的抑制劑。

“他肯定是個Omega，我能聞到甜美的味道。”

“他是個小騙子，嘿，你知道該怎麼懲罰小騙子先生嗎？”

“我現在就想狠狠的操他。”

“別著急，看他現在可口的樣子，大家都有份。”

若是平日，或許莫扎特會一把推開那些湊近的惡心面孔，擺脫那讓人反胃的汗液酸臭，但是發軟的身體讓他像是待宰的羔羊一般被半推半拽的拉去角落，肩胛狠狠的頂在墻上差點讓他痛呼出聲，隨後便被被粗糙的、滿是繭的手粗魯的撫摸著頸後那敏感的腺體。這太惡心了。莫扎特咬著嘴唇皺起鼻子不讓忍受痛苦的悶哼從身體裡溜出來，他遲鈍的躲閃著那不斷在頸後滑動的手指，仰起頭將目光越過那些如狼似虎的人，嘗試在像是被蒙上霧氣的視線裡尋覓救命稻草。但很快，在他發現自己唯一的求助對象是那些像是溺死在酒精中的市民而喉嚨裡卻只能發出綿軟的聲調時，就徹底的失去喊人來幫忙的勇氣，畢竟只是試探性的一聲低低的沉吟就讓面前那滿身污漬的人起了反應。那人粗重的喘息幾乎要洞穿小天才的耳膜，他仿佛再也無法忍耐面對著美味卻只能等待一般，忽然用力的扯著莫扎特耀眼的金髮將他毛茸茸的腦袋向下壓，胯下隆起的性器幾乎要頂上小天才的臉頰，他甚至嗅到讓他胃裡一陣翻湧的腥臭。莫扎特慌亂的用顫抖的手推搡著力氣大的像是要把他腦袋整個扯下去的人，喉嚨裡難以自抑的帶著哽咽的拒絕即將面對的一切。

恐慌。

像是有一隻手掐住他白皙的頸項一般，空氣幾乎難以從中通過，汗水隨著他的動作發瘋似的從皮膚漫出來，被浸濕的髮絲貼在額頭上更讓他看起來狼狽得像是被丟入水中掙扎著上岸的小動物。

莫扎特絕望的像是被綁了石頭沉入冰冷的海底，發抖的雙腿甚至讓他沒辦法逃離這一切。這個看似如往常一般的夜晚他面對的或許不再是柔軟溫暖的床榻，而是在陰暗、充滿霉味的屋子、在吱呀作響的破床上，被強姦、被標記、懷上社會渣滓的孩子，然後被繆斯拋棄，被音樂丟於蠻荒之地，突如其來的變故將要毀掉一生。任何一項發生都能讓他失去對未來的信心，他在混亂的思維中紅了眼眶，咬著牙暗自發誓寧願去面對死神也不會臣服於這些惡臭的渣滓。

但救世主來得如此突然，以至於沉浸在絕望中的人絲毫沒能發現光芒降臨前的蛛絲馬跡。

薩列裡並不知道自己為什麼會來到在流言中莫扎特常來的酒館，只是匆忙的腳步推著他鑽進空氣中裹挾著混沌氣味的店面，他皺眉打量著那些尖叫著圍繞在賭桌周圍的人群和滿臉媚態的貼在客人周圍的陪酒妓女，一股強烈的厭惡從心底源源不斷的湧出來。他撇過頭在心裡嗤笑莫扎特奇特的品味與他手下譜寫的崇高音樂之間可笑的差距，這絕對不是一個有身份的人該來的地方，他這麼想著揮手趕走了前來招待的侍者轉身打算在心中的厭惡溢出眸子之前離開這個瘋狂的地方。但是在一剎那入目的景象卻像利刃一樣刺到他的神經，他看到那個熟悉的年輕人正被幾個虎視眈眈的人圍堵在陰暗的墻角。

實際上樂師長完全可以假裝什麼都沒看到，只需要轉身、推開大門，第二天或許迎接他的會是美泉宮裡流傳開的莫扎特的糗事，但是他再一次鬼使神差的邁步衝向那本不會與他有任何關聯的危機。

莫扎特在混亂中只感覺到有人來拯救他，在他深陷在泥沼裡幾近窒息之前將他從危險中拉回現實，掙脫束縛後他雙腿無力的癱坐在原地，他拼命地把自己踡起來祈禱著藥效盡快發作。卻忽然感覺到一雙溫暖的手撫上額頭，薩爾茨堡的年輕人下意識地抖了一下，抬起被生理淚水模糊的濕漉漉的眸子慌亂的分辨這份溫柔觸摸的來源。

莫扎特在看到樂師長似笑非笑的面頰時愣住了，甚至像是小傻瓜一樣微微張開嘴。

薩列裡嗅著空氣中那股濃郁又熟悉的玫瑰香味，他飛快的回首瞥一眼被自己趕走的地痞無賴，他敢肯定他們盯上這個目前看起來像是脆弱的犢羊一般的年轻人，他沒有過多考慮莫扎特的謊言或是自己將要實現的行為的後果，他只是偏頭看著望著自己愣神的小天才，衝他挑挑眉便蹲下身子像是家人一般自然的把他抱起來。

莫扎特無比清楚自己此時的處境，方才的驚嚇幾乎讓他喝下去的酒都化成冷汗，逐漸起效的抑制劑也讓他從混沌的狀態抽身出來，他猶豫一下將被揉的亂糟糟的腦袋靠在薩列裡懷裡，老實的像是做壞事被抓包的小孩子。或許是兩人的親密動作，亦或是薩列裡精緻的裝束，在方才的騷亂後酒館陷入奇異的沉寂中，不明所以的人呆呆地目送他們離開，知曉真相的人則暗罵貴族總是壞他們的好事。

薩列裡讓隨身僕從喚來一輛馬車，他理所當然的抱著小天才一同上車。在嗅到莫扎特身上那股仿佛能喚醒他內心深處某種慾望的玫瑰香氣後，他就清楚地明白先前一直同他如影隨形的香氣並不來自於某種香薰精油。

“您需要給我一個合理的解釋。”

薩列裡覺得自己單純的有些好笑，莫扎特，他是個小瘋子，不折不扣的小騙子，為什麼自己還會如此正式的向他詢問事情原委，不如趁早將他送回住處，結束這場過分漫長的鬧劇。但他正慾再次開口問詢身邊一直保持沉默的人住處時，卻被驚魂未定的莫扎特顫抖的聲音打斷。

“您…您的住處有熱可可嗎？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就上車車啦！

薩列裡幾乎要被這句莫名其妙的話逗笑，他實在猜不透這個金髮小天才到底在想什麼。他有些好笑的抬手去理順面前人因為方才騷亂而變得越發蓬亂的頭髮，還下意識地用指腹抹去尚還掛在小天才眼角的晶瑩淚珠，一套動作流暢的就像是事先排演了千千萬萬遍一般。而當樂師長對上那雙還混著驚懼的、盛滿星星的眸子時，卻忽然的愣住了，他迅速將停在不算溫暖的空氣中的手抽回去，就像是被小天才溢出的過分炙熱的淚水灼傷。他偏過頭去垂下眸子將目光聚在皎潔月光下馬車有些褪色的內飾上，指腹煩躁的在身側絲絨坐墊上滑動，他為自己方才失禮的行為感到有些奇怪。

這本不應該發生，無論是進入酒館，還是在社會底層的流氓手中拯救莫扎特，或者說現在要把他帶回自己家，短短的時間裡發生這麼多事真是太荒唐了。

“您的住處在哪裡？”

樂師長猶豫了片刻，還是沉著聲音拋出去疑問。事實上他並不擅長於和像莫扎特這樣渾身發光的小星星交談，更不善於拒絕那樣滿含著情感的企求。莫扎特感覺心臟還驚慌的隨著轆轆的馬車狂跳，就像是胸口被塞進去一隻活蹦亂跳的小兔子，而起效的抑製劑已經讓他顫抖的肌肉再一次恢復活力，他歪著頭打量滿身酒氣的被歸為無趣陣營的樂師長，腹誹他看起來正派十足、僅出沒於上層人士宴會，沒想到卻在如此低等的小酒館裡吞下勾兌的酒液。正編排在興頭上，卻忽然在聽到對方正經的像是在安排排練一樣的聲線，這一下小天才像是全然忘記方才的狼狽想也不想的發出輕輕地嗤聲，不顧還帶著些顫音的聲線大聲的駁斥。

“薩列裡！大師！您怎麼忍心在這種時候還打算再將我丟去那個破敗的出租屋！您若是做出如此行徑，音符們也不會原諒您的！”  

鑽入耳朵的聲音急切的催促著薩列裡的動作，他蹙起眉頭回首望著那個滿臉都寫著心意已決的年輕人，早就從身邊的其他樂師那裡耳聞莫扎特的性格乖張，沒想到今天算是將種種流言蜚語都一一論證個遍。他緩緩地吞吐著空氣中殘餘的玫瑰香氣，像是要將每一絲香氣都拆散混在血液中一般，他抿唇控制自己不去細想那美妙味道的源頭，以此來防止誠實不已的身體對誘惑做出什麼驚人的反應。

“我會讓僕人為您準備熱可可。”

小天才頗為滿意的向後仰，靠在馬車算不上舒服的椅背，還沒來得及找到個舒服的姿勢就忽然猛地拍一下大腿像是被踩到尾巴的貓咪一樣驚叫一聲。薩列裡被嚇得迅速收回鋪散在薩爾茨堡人身上的目光，他像是做錯事的孩子一樣裝作不經意的掃過被月光映的蒼白的面頰，而眉頭卻皺得幾乎擰成一團。

“我忘記了剛才在賭桌上贏得的幾十個古爾登！！那群無賴下次肯定不會認賬！”

莫扎特發出幾乎是絕望的慨歎，完全沒顧及到旁邊冷著一張臉的樂師長，他自顧自的小聲嘟噥著，抱怨難得的好運氣都被忽如其來的發情期給驅走，仿佛要將怨氣從不斷動來動去的誇張動作中發洩出去。樂師長陰沉的面容比得上盛夏驟雨前陰沉的天氣，他習慣性地沉默著，他不願意對身邊小天才瘋瘋癲癲的行為多作評價，甚至想偏過頭去不繼續“欣賞”那手舞足蹈的年輕人，但是腰間忽然被小心翼翼的戳了一下引得他從鼻腔裡擠出哼聲，在感受到那雙寫滿了期待樂師長能一同加入討伐隊伍的眸子熱切地注視時有些侷促的吸了口氣。

“是的，莫扎特，那真是糟糕極了……但是您或許應該從今天的的經歷裡學會要戒掉賭博和酒精。”

“哈！我早就應該料到您會這麼說啦！您應該再放鬆些去享受生活，就像是您享受美妙旋律時那樣放鬆！或許您可以從不要為了樂譜的遞交時間而焦頭爛額開始！”

“並不是所有人都有您那樣過人的天賦，莫扎特……我們到了，請您下車吧。”

樂師長在熟悉的街景跌跌撞撞的跳進視線的時候沒來由的鬆了一口氣，老實說，跟莫扎特談論音樂不亞於將他的心思細緻的剖開展示在眾人面前，況且在音樂面前，那顆星星有些過分閃耀，甚至金黃的光芒刺的人睜不開眼睛。

莫扎特對還沒來得及反駁薩列裡的那套天才論不滿極了，像是被哄騙的小孩子那樣嘟嘟噥噥的跳下車，卻轉眼被眼前相較自己的出租屋不知豪華了多少倍的住處吸引了全部目光。

“薩列裡大师？您能帶我去琴房看看嗎？”

莫扎特幾乎是迫不及待的跳進那間大房子，回首不假思索的從口裡吐出一句唐突的問詢，薩列裡猶豫一下試著分辨這究竟是不是小天才那些突發奇想用來羞辱他的把戲，但在載滿誠意與好奇的目光中還是緩緩地歎口氣將頭腦中的奇怪想法丟到一邊。他抬臂欠身示意莫扎特隨他同去，不知為何壓低了聲音耳語似的對在門口侍立的僕從吩咐去準備剛才就一直聽小星星在耳邊嘮叨個沒完的熱可可。

莫扎特有些雀躍的踩在漂亮的棕紅色暗花地毯上，在身後留下了一串不規整的、昭示著主人像擁有孩童般活潑的微微凹陷的腳印。他的目光像是黏在長廊裡懸掛的壁畫上，嘴巴里輕輕地發出讚美的感歎。顯然，薩列裡家裡的一切都讓他覺得舒服極了，無論是裝飾風格還是隨處可見的幾乎要將主人濃郁的藝術氣息浸染上去的陳設，他覺得被這些美好的東西包圍著像是靈魂在此處得到了共鳴一般，尤其是在見到那架仿佛寧靜湖水中輕輕浮著的黑天鵝一般的鋼琴，莫扎特像是像吃到糖的小孩子一樣快樂的幾乎是飛到琴凳旁邊。

“可以嗎？”

小星星忽然意識到現在這處究竟是誰的領地，回過頭望著站在門口看起來臉上有些嫌惡的樂師長，原本張揚的動作也收斂了一些。那帶著興奮上揚的語調混了些央求的成分，鑽進薩列裡的耳朵時似乎又在空氣中吸了些水分，變得軟綿綿的，他挑眉低聲咕噥一句請便，卻毫不願意將目光從那個在自己的宅邸放肆撒野的小天才身上離開。

莫扎特才不在乎那聲請便在樂師長的喉嚨裡是如何百轉千回才暴露在空氣中，他只是興致滿滿的蹭上琴凳像撫摸珍貴鳥獸一般愛撫那架鋼琴，再將十指搭上琴鍵任由那些萃取了世間美好而排列出的旋律灑在整個房間裡。僕從端來可可的時候，薩列裡還有些傻愣愣得站在門口享受那些美妙至極的音樂，僕從的輕聲呼喚將他從美好夢境中毫不留情的喚出，他下意識地在望向打斷自己的人的目光中帶了些慍怒，而不知從何時還繞周身的再一次濃郁起來的玫瑰花香，像是有力的一掌讓薩列裡心下一驚，從那美好的幻境中徹底驚醒過來。

樂師長在發覺身邊身為Beta的僕從被這溢滿香氣的房間吸引而變得有些迷離的目光後，有些慌亂的從他手裡接過托盤放置於一旁的小木桌上，罕見的嘮叨吩咐今晚他要會客要僕人先去歇息不要再來打擾。見人離開，薩列裡在逐漸步入尾聲的旋律中急急的將房門落鎖。事實上，鎖上房門除了避免小天才甜蜜的味道被更多人嗅到，更大一部分則出於薩列裡潛意識的私心。

情慾對理智的撩撥不弱于其他任何慾望。

薩列裡覺得身體裡像是被莫扎特跳躍的音符引燃了一團火，那火將掩藏在心底的嫉妒、痛苦作為燃料肆意的燃燒，渴望佔有美好的陰暗心理在角落暗暗滋生，他下意識地放輕步子走近背對著他正將全部注意力投在那些琴鍵上的小天才，在一瞬間他甚至嫉妒起那舞動的十指下的琴鍵，那清淺的觸碰將同百靈鳥動人的啁啾相媲美。但幾乎是在最後一個音符輕盈的悅動在空氣中的一瞬間，樂師長就醒悟過來，自己的想法太危險了，或許身上被莫扎特信息素誘惑著散發出的酒液的香醇氣味已經引起小天才的警覺，雖不至於造成什麼過分糟糕的影響，但解釋清楚自己身為Alpha將發情期的Omega帶回家卻並不是為了佔有他確實不是什麼容易的事情，更何況因為小瘋子莫扎特敗壞自己的名聲未免顯得愚蠢過頭了。

莫扎特覺得自己的身體有些熱乎乎的，像是誰在夏天把厚厚的鵝絨被裹在他身上，臉頰也被染上了可愛的淡粉色，他在曲終時已經意識到自己服用的抑制劑已經消失了作用。長期服用的副作用似乎越發明顯，小天才有些昏昏沉沉的想著，幸好現在是在薩列裡的宅邸，不然還不知道又要惹出什麼亂子。

“薩列裡大師？您能幫幫我嗎？”

莫扎特回頭望著薩列裡的時候已經將情慾染上了眸子，嗓音也沒來由的軟下來，他瞇起眼睛去尋身後窸窣聲音的源頭，恰好望到薩列裡將琴房的門鎖起來。說來奇怪，但小天才全然沒有被威脅的畏懼，反而坦然的像是見到了像是春天開花、秋天落葉那樣稀松平常的事一般。相比起莫扎特的直白，反而薩列裡有些驚詫於自己耳朵究竟聽到了什麼，他甚至有些懷疑是不是面前的小天才被生理需求吞噬理智，但即使這麼想著還是走過去伸手撫住他發燙的臉頰。

“您昏頭了…那太逾矩了。”

“安東尼奧，您不會傷害我的，我知道，求您幫幫我。”

莫扎特像是要整個人貼上去一樣，下意識的用那軟綿綿的聲音呼喚樂師長的名字，跌跌撞撞的起身卻輕巧的像羽毛一樣落進薩列裡的懷抱，他用發熱的臉頰去蹭薩列裡領花上的金屬飾物，微微張口吐息，仿佛慾將胸肺裡填滿的那些帶著體溫的氣息都一併噴吐在樂師長的胸膛上。樂師長隱匿在靈魂角落的慾望被這肆意的撩逗喚醒，他像快要窒息一般沉沉的喘幾口氣，卻被幾乎要鑽到身體裡的玫瑰花香弄得更神魂顛倒。

小天才的手指不老實的在薩列裡身上探索一般的撫摸，卻毫無章法的像是不到五歲的孩子拿著畫筆在繪圖紙上胡亂塗抹，他用帶著琴繭的手指撫摸薩列裡襯衫上那些精緻的、被昂貴的紡線縫在布料上的釦子，粗暴的像是野獸對待獵物那般撕扯著那一塊薄薄的布料，卻又因為發情期泛軟的身子將那滿是侵略性的動作變成奶貓挑逗一般的輕撓。薩列裡撥開那不安分的在自己胸前若有若無的觸碰著乳尖的手指，他鬆開環在小星星腰間的手，任由年輕人掛在自己身上，像是為了解放被玫瑰香味束縛的氣道一般利落的解開頸上的領花，那就像是每日睡前的必備動作，他甚至順手解開了幾顆方才被折磨的有些鬆動的紐扣，讓沁出些細小汗水的光潔皮膚暴露在空氣的撫慰中。

薩列裡捧起在懷中摩蹭著、小聲嘟噥著的小天才有些發燙的臉頰，他在慾望的驅使中有些迫不及待的啃吻著那雙泛著淡粉色還沾著些酒味兒柔軟的嘴唇。即使那是劣質的酒精，即使那些酒根本不配沾上他的嘴唇，但若是碰上那掛著露水的嬌艷欲滴的玫瑰，誰還會在乎那陪襯的優劣，無論如何，他都只配用來襯托那盛放玫瑰的高貴。莫扎特雀躍於樂師長對他言語的反應，像在晒太阳的猫咪一樣舒服的瞇起眼睛仰頭迎合著在嘴唇上那個粗暴的吻，他主動伸出舌尖去觸碰樂師長口腔裡“安守本分”的軟舌，再難分難解的糾纏在兩人口腔營造出的陰暗潮濕又溫暖舒適的空間。

分開時莫扎特那本來就染著些淡紅的嘴唇被蹭的鮮艷的像是塗了口紅，他被方才讓他有些缺氧卻盡興至極的深吻弄得頭腦混亂不堪，像是幾乎要分不清著那撒滿星星的天空究竟是該出現在白天還是夜晚。而鼻腔裡鑽進去的誘人的酒味幾乎讓他的骨頭都變得酥軟，莫扎特像是被抽去筋骨一樣賴在薩列裡身上輕輕的喘息，僅存的理智卻仿佛在耳邊勸導他放下戒備無條件的相信面前的男人。

【他救了你、他是你的同僚、他對音樂有極高的造詣，而你也敬愛他。】


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上車！！！  
> 第一次做愛之後兩個人都有點懵懵的。
> 
> 疑似存在Daddy kink

“安東尼奧…”

莫扎特下意識地呼喚著將自己摟在懷裡的人，他瞇起眼睛將那潮濕又溫暖的喘息盡數噴吐在薩列裡袒露的胸膛上。這簡直像是將罪惡的種子播撒在樂師長心底，薩列裡內心的慾望幾乎已經在一點點的蠶食理智，他有些急不可耐的伸手去解開軟綿綿趴在懷裡的小天才的褲子，那些閃亮的裝飾在此刻顯得多餘又繁瑣，幸好在薩列裡喪失耐心用力扯開之前它們都聽話的退到一旁，叮噹的響聲像是在為他們接下去的動作助興。

小音樂家像是被抽掉了骨頭軟軟的掛在薩列裡身上，他溫順的像是被情慾熨平了每一個棱角，手臂勾著樂師長的肩膀只是配合著他的動作，喉嚨隨著胯下的細微摩擦發出咿咿呀呀的小聲呻吟。解開紐扣的墨色褲子順著那兩條打顫的腿滑下，在膝彎處有些小心翼翼的停留了片刻還是順著小腿一路跌落，小天才被樂師長打橫抱起溫柔的擺在柔軟的地毯上做出跪姿，他身後的小穴翕合著，淡粉色的嫩肉在腸道內分泌物的水光下顯得格外誘人。

莫扎特沾染著情慾的身體發軟，幾乎失掉支撐自己力氣的手臂讓他俯下身子任由發燙的臉頰蹭在鋪著暗紅色花紋的地毯上，他像貓咪一樣半闔著眼睛喉嚨裡滾出一聲咕嚕，軟軟的又急促的喘息一聲催促著身後的樂師長。薩列裡伸手去揉捏著薩爾茨堡人身後的那團軟肉，屈膝跪在他身後掰開面前有些顫抖的兩片臀肉，伸手探入潮濕而溫暖的小穴為他擴張。小天才感受到身後的觸碰，貪心的塌下腰抬臀迎合吞入體內的手指，指腹的琴繭在柔軟腸肉上的摩挲讓他難以控制的哼出幾聲呻吟，覆在地面的手掌胡亂的摩蹭著，在地攤上畫出深淺不一的凹痕最後下意識地緊緊握住細碎的絨毛。

“安東尼奧...我想要更多…”

薩列裡停下手裡的動作專心聽趴伏在面前的小貓變調的呻吟，指尖回應一般有些壞心的剮蹭軟肉以得到小天才尾音那幾聲發顫的歎息，他抽手出來，不可避免發出的聲響更為這番情景添了些淫糜的味道，胸膛裡燃燒的烈火已經徹底吞噬掉最後一點克制，他順手將手指上的分泌物蹭在小天才那算不上飽滿的臀肉上。莫扎特的身子敏感的不得了，身後輕微的搔弄讓他暴露在空氣中的大腿都有些顫抖，呻吟在胸膛裡徘徊幾圈，帶著炙熱的情慾飛出喉嚨。小天才染上紅色的臉頰在薩列裡看來就像赤裸裸的誘惑，他緩緩吐出一口氣，輕輕地揉捏面前小男孩漂亮又算得上纖細的腰作為事前最後的撫慰，他伸手去解開老老實實束縛著自己野性的布料，身下的性器早已按捺不住興致一般驕傲的昂起頭，薩列裡頂頂胯將性器送進面前一刻不停誘惑著自己的小穴。

樂師長本就傲人的尺寸對於第一次性事的小天才來說仿佛太過艱難，他下意識地向前蹭蹭，夾緊臀辦排斥即將進入體內的性器。薩列裡身下挺立的性器被忽然收緊的穴口蹭的幾乎要射在小天才體內，他懲罰一般的伸手拍打面前小巧的臀，伴著小星星帶著點嗚咽的呻吟吐出的言語不經意間帶著些粗重的喘息。

“放鬆，沃爾夫岡。”

樂師長沉著聲音的話像是在教導學生在演奏時不要過分緊張一般，只是今天的放鬆用在了與往日不同的地方，似乎給這幾個詞更帶上些與眾不同的纏綿意味。響亮的聲響混著身後星星點點的刺痛讓小天才停不下來發軟的呻吟，他努力的抬起臀部貪婪地吞下樂師長的性器，從未開拓過的小穴特殊的飽脹讓他減緩了動作。薩列裡的性器被包裹在溫暖濕潤的腸肉裡舒服極了，探索一樣的開拓著這片從未有人染指的淨土，加上小天才輕輕搖動的胯，輕小細微的觸碰誘惑著他越陷越深。綿長的呻吟隨著樂師長在身後的動作而從莫扎特喉嚨裡溜出來，他半闔著眼睛像是細細打量著面前的被單一般，片刻前還翹起來的叛逆金髮沾著汗水軟綿綿的貼在額角，身後被吞入體內的四處探索一般衝撞的性器忽然觸碰到敏感點，讓他細碎的呻吟難以自持的染上些顫抖。

樂師長感受著身前小男孩變調的喘息，緩緩地喘口氣低頭專心在他的身後抽插，淫糜的水聲和囊袋拍擊著莫扎特臀辦的響亮聲音像是為他們的結合助興。小音樂家的性慾被身後不斷地刺激頂上高峰，被樂師長頂撞的有些恍惚的前後搖晃，臉頰蹭在地面上嗓子裡不受控制的滾出一串串呻吟，他站在慾望的邊際仿佛被忽然狠狠的推一掌而跌落一般，忽然抻直脖子渾身顫抖著瀉出白濁。

薩列裡粗重的喘息著瞇起眸子看著他，猶豫片刻咬著下唇尋到早已被拋到腦後的理智，將自己的性器從那過分舒適的小穴裡抽出，跪坐下去伸手上下擼動勃起的陰莖，以解決自己幾乎要噴薄而出的慾望。小天才在身後的肉棒被抽出後低低的喘息著向前蹭過去軟軟的趴下伏在地面，白皙的大腿上沾著片刻前瀉出的精液，他伸出淡粉色的軟舌滿足的舔舔嘴唇，吞下口中由於方才性事而分泌過多幾乎溢出口腔的涎液。而樂師長抬首望向小音樂家時，恰好看到他泛著粉色的舌尖在唇齒間若隱若現，他下意識地吞嚥一下，來壓抑住自己想立刻將面前的小貓標記的想法。

“我帶您去洗澡？”

薩列裡壓著被慾望撩逗的有些難以控制顫抖的嗓子向面前衣服幾乎亂作一團的薩爾茨堡人拋過去詢問，卻沒能發覺自己下意識地選用了照顧孩童或是愛人一般的詞彙。小天才混混沌沌的反應著樂師長的話，絲毫不避嫌的扭著腰翻轉過身子躺平在薩列裡暗紅花紋的柔軟地毯上，讓他瀉出濁液後的性器還沾著亮晶晶的水光溫順的搭在鼠蹊處，睜開雙還沾染著情慾又含混著事後舒適的眸子濕漉漉的望著跪坐在身邊的樂師長，像是要將他的崇敬與愛意揉進目光裡盡數播灑在樂師長身上，仔仔細細的把薩列裡渾身上下打量個遍，從鼻腔裡輕輕地擠出一聲回應的哼哼。

樂師長起身有些頭疼的看著面前地毯上濕漉漉的痕跡，拿過和熱可可一起端過來的毛巾擦淨下身沾著的濁液，整理好衣褲猶豫一下還是搖鈴喚來僕人，事先等在門口對著對方那副睡眼惺忪的面頰吩咐準備好熱水之類的瑣事。幸而光線昏暗加上僕從困乏，沒能發現樂師長臉上泛著的淡紅色和眸子裡難以掩藏的情慾。安頓好僕人後，樂師長像是做賊一樣飛快的鑽回屋子，把像是打算安心的躺在地面上一覺睡到天亮的小天才抱起來安置在一旁的沙發上，側過頭頗為認真的看著闔著眸子看起來累極了的薩爾茨堡人。

直到等到房門再一次被敲響，薩列裡才恍然一般的回過神來收回一直黏在小天才身上的目光，快步走過去接過他手裡的大浴巾將從撲打發走。樂師長歎口氣把門掩上，蹲下身幫像是失了力氣一樣的小天才脫掉僅剩的布料，展開浴巾將他整個裹進去，抱起來鬼使神差的低頭吻一下小星星還有些發燙的臉頰。

“薩列裡爸爸...我好睏...”

小音樂家乖順的像是家貓一樣踡在薩列裡懷裡，垂著眸子將臉頰貼在寬闊的胸膛上，用沙啞的嗓音呼喚著抱著自己的人。樂師長聽到那特殊的稱呼不自禁的頓了頓步伐，低下頭凝視著懷裡毛茸茸的金髮小腦袋。平時不是神采奕奕的指揮音符就是高聲斥責種種規則的小音樂家難得這樣的安靜。薩列裡這麼想著，安慰的順著脊椎撫摸小天才作為回應，快步轉進浴室，將懷裡的小貓放在浴缸里，靈敏的捕捉到莫扎特輕輕軟軟的抽了一口氣，他眉頭忽的跳了一下，誤以為水溫不合適而有些手忙腳亂的伸手去試試水溫。

不高，也不低，正合適的溫度。

薩列裡低頭盯著腳下的大理石地板，猶豫一下盯著那雙一直將目光膠在自己身上的眸子。

“您能自己洗嗎？”

莫扎特混沌的思維只讓他感覺樂師長溫柔的過分，而事後的疲勞又讓本來體力就差的他在溫暖的水中忍不住想合上眼睛好好地睡一會，但逐漸復甦的理智支撐著他毫不猶豫的點點頭，揚起嘴角掛上一貫地笑容，伸手撐著浴缸邊緣起身給守在一邊的樂師長一個軟綿綿的吻，身上的一串水珠順著皮膚滑落到樂師長墨色的綁腿褲上，像是遞進水潭一樣沒留下一點痕跡。

待小音樂家再清醒過來的時候已經能看到霞光映著窗簾的花紋在地毯上投下漂亮的鏤空紋路，他被陽光刺痛了眸子輕輕地哼一聲縮了縮身子把半張臉都埋進鵝絨被，打算伸個懶腰卻側過頭正好看到躺在旁邊仍在熟睡的樂師長。莫扎特眨眨眼拼命思索著在他鑽進浴缸之後發生了什麼，但支離破碎的記憶仿佛只停留在那像是被撫摸著安慰一般的熱水中昏昏沉沉的失去了意識的一刻。小天才下意識地繃緊肌肉想象著樂師長看到在浴缸里睡著的他時蹙起眉頭的樣子，他只覺得昨晚的一切都荒唐的嚇人，無論是在酒館裡的遭遇還是跟著樂師長回到他的宅邸，都遠遠超過了他的想象，而那個平時無趣至極的樂師長對自己的溫柔態度更像是做夢一樣。

——————————————————————————

薩列裡在走廊裡等的幾乎要失掉耐心，他不知道小音樂家究竟是怎麼清晰自己的身體才會耗掉這麼長時間，在困乏的邊緣他覺得自己越來越急躁，終於忍不住叩幾下門推門進去才發現薩爾茨堡人早不知在什麼時候安穩的在浴缸里睡熟了。樂師長看著歪著腦袋靠在浴缸邊緣的小天才有些慶幸這個小傢伙沒把自己淹死，尽量放輕动作把他抱出來擦乾淨身上的水安置到自己的床上。隨後在他清潔好自己睏得幾乎睜不開眼睛的時候，自然而然的鑽進了那沾染著他自己味道的鵝絨被。而在樂師長半夢半醒的模糊邊緣，莫扎特像尋找依靠的小孩子一樣一點點蹭到他懷裡，薩列裡在推開兩次無果後終於在困頓中認命的接收了現實，伸臂將小音樂家抱在懷裡，嗅著他身上那股玫瑰香氣沉沉的睡過去。

樂師長醒過來的時候正看到灑進來的陽光恰好落在在身旁忽然多出來的小天才漂亮的金髮上，像是故意為他染上更亮眼的光芒一般。薩列裡看愣了片刻，在發覺自己和一絲不掛的小天才抱著睡了一整晚之後幾乎要嚇的完全清醒。很顯然從莫扎特眼睛裡寫滿的驚訝也足以證明樂師長反應大的嚇人，小天才盯著那雙漂亮的眸子想了好半天，他想跟安東尼奧道早安，但又難免的有點擔心收到對方拒人千里的冷漠眼神，話在嘴巴里兜了幾圈，出口的時候卻早已變了意思。

“您昨晚喝過甜酒嗎？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有预警，平平淡淡但是有一点点甜啦！

“不，我沒有，莫扎特。”

薩列裡被奇怪的問題問的一愣，抿抿唇像是怕驚擾到世界上難得的美好一般輕輕地吐詞，卻下意識地垂下眸子避開那帶著些清晨的倦怠但是緊緊黏在自己身上的目光，空氣中氤氳開的玫瑰花香氣還在樂師長身邊圍繞，事後的倦怠在不夠充足的睡眠後仿佛被放大了不知多少倍。事情的發展難得的讓小天才覺得有些難以把控，一切都像是從天空中澆下去的暴雨一樣，突如其來又無處可避。

“我總是能聞到一股讓人安心的味道...”

小音樂家故意抽抽鼻子將被子上染滿的信息素氣味盡數吸進鼻腔，像是自言自語一樣將沙啞的聲音拋到空氣中，他暗含著些期許的把目光飛快的掃過樂師長，正對上那雙漂亮的仿佛無聲的向對面的年輕人訴說著主人內心的慌亂的異色瞳。樂師長像是要被帶著星星的目光灼傷一樣輕輕的抖了一下，他太想快點結束這場荒唐的鬧劇，卻又猶豫著不知道如何開口才能不傷害到面前像是金絲雀一般漂亮的小男孩。

“今後我可以經常來拜访您嗎？”

小天才橫衝直撞的問句毫不留情的闖進薩列裡有些混亂的頭腦，他被這句話嚇的幾乎要裹著被子從床上跳起來，迎面衝來的言語像是引信一般讓樂師長藏在心底的壓抑著的慾望被再一次點燃，單單這一次偶然的拜訪就讓他幾乎要被對面前的金髮男孩的佔有欲淹沒，更別提小天才還計劃著要是以後要經常來拜訪。這個請求太突然了，薩列裡甚至還沒辦法判斷出著中在心底裡緩慢滋生的情愫究竟该被称为什么，或許它們只能存在於陽光背後的陰影裡...

“我去幫您找一件合適的衣服。”

小音樂家坐起身乖巧的點點頭，任由被子軟綿綿的順著身子滑下去堆在腰間，他饒有興致的頂著亂糟糟的金髮看薩列裡起身，目光像是溫柔的撫摸一樣在樂師長身上劃過，炙熱又忠誠的跟隨著穿著藏藍色睡衣的男人。

————————————————————————————————————

薩列裡在餐桌上專心的對付著面前的甜品，他用叉子把一塊幾乎沾滿楓糖漿的鬆餅送進嘴裡，濃郁的甜味毫不遲疑的席捲樂師長的味蕾，繃緊的神經像是被撫慰一般讓他放鬆下來。小音樂家坐在對面抱著裝著可可的杯子啜一口，手肘撐在桌子上托著臉頰望著被甜食俘獲的樂師長，他的目光凝在粘在樂師長嘴角的棕色糖漿上，下意識地伸出淡粉色的舌頭舔舔自己的唇角。

“您會說出去嗎？”

“嗯？”

“您會把我是Omega的事情公之於眾嗎？”

“您多慮了，我只對您的樂譜有興趣。”

莫扎特皺皺鼻子有點失望的從喉嚨裡咕嚕出一聲回應，像個沒長大的小孩子一樣慪氣的用手邊的叉子惡狠狠地戳進面前的鬆餅。雖說昨晚的事情混亂的讓他幾乎無從梳理思緒，但是樂師長潮濕的、染著情慾的聲音仿佛還在耳邊，他緩緩的歎口氣，把被叉子蹂躪的不像樣的整塊甜品送到嘴邊。

“莫扎特？您為什麼要隱瞞？”

小天才猛地抬頭對上樂師長的眸子，有點艱難的吞下把口腔塞得滿滿的鬆餅而被噎的漲紅臉頰，他修長的手指下意識用力扣住桌子邊緣，緊緊地抿起嘴唇讓那個難以被仔仔細細的剖開公之於眾的理由在溜出齒縫之前被嚴嚴實實的鎖在柔軟潮濕的口腔。說出真正的理由比用五分鐘時間寫出完整的一章樂譜要難得多，小音樂家憤憤的在頭腦中責難著忽然不告而別而讓他陷入如此困境的幸運之神，他皺著眉頭把嘴唇幾乎抿成一條線。

“因為我的父親，這是他的安排...可是我不想再這樣下去了，每天計算著時間服用那些白色的小藥片，它們像是永遠難以擺脫的牢籠，分開了我和我親愛的音符小姐...但是,您該知道的，沒被標記的Omega在發情期太危險了，就像是...待宰的羊羔。”

薩爾茨堡人年輕的、充滿活力的聲音裡不知道怎麼摻雜了本不該屬於他的憂鬱，像是漂亮平整的奶油蛋糕表面撒上砂礫，讓樂師長覺得感官像是被狠狠的捏在一起蹂躪一樣難受。他微微側過頭把目光轉向面前盤子裡剩下的一點淺棕色的楓糖漿，那看起來澄澈又濃稠的漂亮顏色讓薩列裡舒了口氣，迴旋在頭腦中的拒絕的言辭也被淋上糖漿變成了親暱又甜蜜的默許。

“我很抱歉打擾到您，衣服我稍後會還到您府上的。”

小天才垂下眸子扯著寬大的襯衫衣襬自顧自的難受了一會，抽抽鼻子站起身一如既往地用他那誇張的行禮方式朝樂師長鞠一躬，顯然他沒看到薩列裡那雙漂亮的異色瞳裡柔和的像水一樣的情緒，甚至連樂師長自己也沒注意到自己究竟是用一副如何溫柔的樣子去面對那個準備離開的小男孩。

“沃爾夫岡，您隨時都可以來，這裡隨時都歡迎您和您的音樂。”

小音樂家的驚喜幾乎要從眸子裡溢出來，他像是歸巢的鳥兒一樣飛過去抱住樂師長，他把臉埋在薩列裡的肩膀上，隔著僅有的一層襯衫布料用鼻尖像貓咪一樣的摩蹭那一塊皮膚，小心翼翼的聞嗅Alpha身上淡淡的酒味，他仰起頭湊在樂師長耳邊像是呢喃一樣道謝，末了用那柔軟的唇瓣輕輕地在樂師長的臉頰上啄一下。薩列裡不知道為什麼會親暱的稱他的名字，也不知道自己怎麼會容許這個小瘋子像吻那些歌伶那樣吻自己，更不知曉自己為什麼會同意讓這個麻煩精經常來拜訪。他只是站在窗邊目送年輕人一蹦一跳的離開，下意識地揚起嘴角哼唱著一些熟悉的旋律。

莫扎特離開之後的房間安靜了不少，甚至可以說是變得毫無生機。樂師長計算著離歌劇排練的時間還早，歪歪的斜靠在床頭閉上眼睛想休息一會。

莫扎特像是音樂精靈，不可否認的，薩列裡嫉妒他傲人的才華和天賦，但那份嫉妒卻更多地來源於對音樂難以割捨的愛。但現在，樂師長不得不再一次正視自己的內心，那份像黑夜一樣長時間吞噬著他的嫉妒仿佛被一種更溫暖、更明媚的情感代替，情感的源頭似乎來自於那位薩爾茨堡天才手下的音符、源自於那個在清晨沾著露水的陽光下的笑容，甚至源自於誇張的有些好笑的行禮。

樂師長再見到小音樂家的時候已經是第二天在劇院門口，莫扎特難得的按時來指導歌劇排練，雖然臉上難掩前一晚沒有休息好而造成的困倦神色。薩列裡輕輕地歎一口氣，整了整抱在懷裡的樂譜微微頷首向迎面走來的薩爾茨堡人打招呼。但顯然小天才見到樂師長一下來了興致，抖擻了精神三兩步跳到他身邊揚起嘴角遞過去一個甜蜜的笑。

“早安，薩列裡大師！您知道嗎！昨晚的夜色真是太美啦，星星的璀璨幾乎讓我深陷其中！”

“早安，莫扎特。相比沐浴在夜色下或是浸潤在酒精裡，在寂靜的深夜您更應該早點休息。”

莫扎特聽到樂師長的話下意識地像隻兇巴巴的小獅子一樣打算反駁回去，對上薩列裡的眸子的一刻卻像是硬生生把火氣吞下去一樣，將情緒轉成了小聲的抗議，他弓起身子猛地搶先一步竄上台階轉過身昂起頭驕傲的抱臂看著站在階梯下的薩列裡，忽然前傾身子沖他吐吐舌頭卻忍不住笑出來。樂師長抬頭望著背對陽光站在台階上的、被初升的太陽勾列出金色輪廓的莫扎特愣了愣，那像是天神降臨的樣子讓樂師長一個晃神差點沒看到小音樂家可愛的要命的神情，本想著他一定會嘟嘟噥噥抱怨個沒完，到時沒想到會因為像個小孩子一樣的反應而草草結束還沒來得及開始的爭執。

薩列裡抱著樂譜踏進劇院，同往常一樣專心的指揮樂團的排練。是的，這裡需要停頓半拍，小提琴的節奏太快了。樂師長輕輕揮動手裡的指揮棒，回味片刻前剛落下的旋律，半垂著眸子用低沉又好聽的聲音做著細微的調整。

排練的時間總是過得很快，尤其是在劇目即將上演的前幾天，樂師長正拼命地向著完美的演出做最後的努力，他甚至會看起來頗為焦慮的在午休時間躲在自己的房間裡反復確認某一小節旋律。而在這樣一絲不苟的薩列裡面前，排練的樂師們總是沉默的，除了必要的交談外似乎他們都知道保持緘默才是相處的最佳方式。相較起這裡的死氣沉沉，莫扎特的歌劇排練就顯得活潑的像是有頑童在現場奔跑嬉戲一般，任憑保守的樂師屢次委婉的提醒指揮的年輕人，但小天才依然從不吝惜誇張地讚揚和甜蜜的貼面吻。所以當小星星快活的笑聲像是忽然扔進寧靜湖水中的一顆小石子一樣打破專屬於樂師長的歌劇排練的寂靜時，薩列裡有些不滿的皺眉向聲音的源頭處轉身望去，卻恰好和跑過來的年輕人撞個滿懷。樂師們的齊聲驚呼就像是歌劇開始時的引子，原本結束上午的排練打算去休息的人都下意識地留在原地，懷著些期待的看著這兩個性格完全不同卻又相同天賦異稟的天才究竟會碰撞出怎樣的火花。

事實上眼前的情景幾乎讓他們詫異的吃不下午餐。平日里嚴肅的幾乎是恪守著規矩的樂師長只是沉著聲音耳語一樣的斥責完全不在乎禮節規矩而像是鳥雀一樣嘰嘰喳喳繞在他身邊的小音樂家，薩列裡雖說伸手輕輕推開懷裡的年輕人卻難以遮掩嘴角上揚的弧度。

“您的排演還順利嗎？如果有時間我可以來看您的作品嗎？”

“上午的排練還算順利...但是現在還不行，莫扎特。”

“那麼今晚我能去您的住處嗎？作為報償，我為您演奏我的新曲子怎麼樣？”

薩列裡有些不自在的低下頭整整袖口的花邊，下意識地蹙起眉頭想拒絕即將面臨的漂亮音符的羞辱，他咬著下唇回憶著最初見面時那來自於天籟一般的旋律帶來的幾乎要將心臟勒緊的窒息感，那時播灑在心底的嫉妒的復甦一樣的再一次蔓延。樂師長深深地喘息幾口氣，胸口劇烈的起伏著，頗有將他的理智吞噬勢頭的嫉妒卻忽然被闖入眼簾的屬於小天才的有些擔心的神情打斷，他吞嚥一下終於將差點失去控制的情緒壓制下去，但還沒來得及開口年輕人就搶先一步說個沒完。

“您還好嗎？您的身體不舒服嗎？是最近的排练让您太疲憊了嗎？”

“莫扎特，今晚不行。方便的時候我會邀請您。”

“Oui——或許我要等到音符小姐拋棄我的那一天才能有幸接到您的邀約吧！”

莫扎特拖長聲音表達著不滿，癟癟嘴叉腰站直身子，任由漂亮的金髮隨著他的動作變得有些蓬亂，眸子裡的驕傲更讓他看起來像是一隻剛長齊鬃毛、年輕氣盛的小獅子。樂師長聽著誇張的抱怨有些好笑的抬眸望著他，沒有過多考慮的伸手去刮了一下他的鼻子。小天才被過分親暱的動作惹得楞在原地，睜大眼睛看著停在面前的手，他可從來沒想過這麼快就會得到樂師長這麼親熱的主動回應。

 

【維也納快報】樂師長安東尼奧·薩列裡竟於排練劇院與風評極差的薩爾茨堡年輕人沃爾夫岡·阿瑪迪烏斯·莫扎特相處親密，兩人之間的關係是否另有隱情，我們將繼續追蹤。


End file.
